


Don't blame yourself (for the end of the world)

by Tangerinetoad



Series: it must be fate, i found a place for us [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Star Children - Freeform, a little bit of Clara's backstory from my other fic, a little sad, but probably read the other one first, fairly certain i misspelled some words in these tags as well, i might have high standards for angst tho, idk how to tag man, just read it bro, none of these tags make sense, this is only my second fic and its so weird, uhh, you might enjoy it who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinetoad/pseuds/Tangerinetoad
Summary: Clara isn't human, that much we all knew, but where did she come from? Why, up above of course.ORI got inspired and wrote Clara a very short backstory. You might not understand this if you haven't read my fic A quiet life for small hands, as this is a companion piece.
Relationships: hahahah no, theres only one character so
Series: it must be fate, i found a place for us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Don't blame yourself (for the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo! This is not a sequel, sorry to disappoint. I was just listening to songs about space and got inspired. Don't worry though, this universe i've made doesn't seem to want to leave my mind alone so we shall see. This is a lot shorter compared to the other but I wrote it in one day so.  
> TW// there is a dying scene, its not really graphic though, i don't describe what happened at all. uhh other than that I don't think theres anything else? Pls let me know if something does need a warning though.  
> This time -- means time skip. Enjoy!

Clara liked humans. She liked watching them run around below her, fleshy and vulnerable and unafraid. They were so tiny, but so brave. They got back up, again and again, despite the world knocking them down again and again. She often wondered why they were made like that. Why not just give up? It was nice up where she lived, where all humans would eventually ascend. It was dark, and quiet, and surrounded by floating lumps of soft white.  
  
Once, she’d asked one of the others why they didn’t interact with the living humans. They’d given her a scornful look and told her that their type was above humans. It wasn’t right to be friendly with them. Clara never mentioned the humans to the others again.  
  
That didn’t mean however, that she stopped being curious. There was just so much down on the land, and it all looked so exciting. On particularly boring days, not that there was a concept of day where she was, Clara would pretend she was a human, living among the other humans. She’d imagine all the things she could do with corporeal fingers, or how the grass would feel beneath solid flesh and bone. She’d think about what it would feel like to be solid, to hug another person.  
  
Life above wasn’t bad. How could it be bad when it was all she’d ever experienced? All she knew was floating, the feeling of her atoms being pushed apart by the wind she rode from cloud to cloud. When a storm blew in, she would let herself be absorbed into the lightning, for the zinging feeling it gave her when it struck out. Occasionally, it would strike the ground and for a brief moment, she would touch the land she longed for.  
  
One day, in the garden where she had been formed, where all of her kind were formed, Clara found a gemstone. She hadn’t been looking for it, rather she’d been admiring the various blooms that grew there. Silver dewdrops on purple petals, a bundle of yellow flowers, a cluster of tiny pink ones. No one seemed to plant them, they just grew on their own. She had been examining a large silver bloom, its size fascinating to her. There were no other flowers as big, it towered above its brethren. As she had reached out a wispy imitation of a finger, brushing through the petals gently, it had opened. Inside, perfectly nestled in the center as though it had grown there, lay a blue gemstone, as large as Clara’s non-existent pinky nail. It shimmered as the light of her body reached it.  
  
Something about it had drawn her in and before she knew what she was doing, she’d reached forward and closed her apparition of a hand around it. Except, her hand didn’t go through it. Instead, for the first time in her existence, she held something.  
  
She could feel each ridge, each tiny imperfection on its shining surface. It was so cool against her hand, spreading a chill through her arm. For a moment she stared, wondering if this was normally what happened when you held something, but then the chill turned frigid, so cold it almost burned. It was racing its way up her arm and before her very eyes, her arm was turning into a solid mass of flesh.  
  
Clara dropped the rock, gasping, as she rapidly backed up. As soon as she stopped holding the rock, the chill flooded away, her arm returning to its usual wispy appearance. She paused her scramble to get away, burning curiosity overriding her fear of the unknown. The gem sat, glinting innocently in her light. It looked completely normal, almost like the lapis that she often saw in the land below.  
  
Cautiously, she approached again, brushing her fingers against it quickly. She could definitely feel it, this was not a hallucination. But, what was it? It couldn’t be just a normal rock or gem, Clara could tell that much. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before.  
  
Well, everyone always said she was too reckless for her own good, why not prove them right one more time? Now grinning, Clara reached forward for the gem, ready to see what the heck this thing really was. As her body started turning solid and the burning cold spread, she knew that this was going to change everything. 

\--  
She hadn’t been wrong when she’d thought that little gem would change things. That gem had brought her so much happiness, and now it brought her so much pain. She could feel it, pulsing at the base of her throat, in the necklace Tommy had made for her to carry it with.  
  
Oh. Tommy. That was who she’d been trying to think about.  
  
There wasn’t a lot of time left for Clara right now. She knew that, and yet she couldn’t stop herself from retreating into her own memories, of happier times, of where it all began. The pain that had been kept at bay by her wandering mind snapped back into focus, keeping her attention, trapping her in her own body. Never had she thought that being human would hurt so much.  
  
In this moment, she wished so badly she had never touched the gem. Never looked down from her perch and seen the little bodies below, living their painful little lives. Never returned to her home to care for the new children.  
  
It hurt so bad.  
  
The thing that hunted her, it hadn’t uttered a word when it caught her. She wasn’t even sure it could speak. She hadn’t learned much about it, despite how long it had been chasing her. Before now, she hadn’t even truly seen it.  
  
She wished she still hadn’t seen it.  
  
With what little strength was left in her body, she heaved herself up, just enough to lean forward and fasten a letter to her messenger parrot. He would take the letter to the nearest village and give it to a human messenger, who would hopefully deliver it to where it needed to go. She pet his head one last time, grateful for how he had stuck with her for so long.  
  
As the green of his feathers faded from her view, she let herself slump down, suddenly exhausted. The pain hadn’t stopped or even dulled, still present in her mind, but she knew she didn’t have much longer. It was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. What would happen when she died? She was dying as a human, but she wasn’t truly one. Would she simply return to her home? Or would she join the other humans who had ascended, the ones who rose even higher than her own kind.  
  
She supposed she would know soon. With that thought, she felt something inside her give way, and her body thumped down, now fully on the ground. As she took her last look at the star filled sky, she smiled with blood stained teeth, her freckles finally dimming.  
  
Somewhere far away, a baby sitting in the dirt of a farm, stopped giggling. Her father picked her up, unaware of what was headed his way in the claws of a parrot.  
  
Under the night sky, Clara looked upon her brethren and took her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i fixed the format?? Please tell me if it looks better cause I still don't know what i'm doing. I'm having fun though. Unedited as always ahahhaha


End file.
